Secrets of The Past Transcript
Here's the transcript for Secrets of The Past The opening begins at Lion Tail, it's nighttime, ???, ???. ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: (moaning) ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: No, dad! (panting) ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: (sighs) Just a bad dream. ???, ???. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ???, ???. Prince Naralis: How long have you been there, my friend? Colossus: ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Prince Naralis: They are over there. (points at the Cornish Pixies) I bought them today. I have not fed them ... At all. Colossus: ???, ???. Prince Naralis: I will go up first, you'll follow. And remember, Colossus, don't be shy. Colossus: ???, ???. (to the troops) Get your weapons ready, troops! ???, ???. ???, ???. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ???, ???. Baxley: Thank you! Thank you! You're all too kind. Crowd: (clapping and cheering) ???, ???. Financial Adviser: Whoa, look at him! Such confidence! It's like he's got some kinda aura about him. Tex: Hmph, if ya ask me, he should learn how to dress! Financial Adviser: Hey, shut up, it's starting. ???, ???. Gambler: ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Gambler: ???, ???. ???, ???. Prince Naralis: Lost? ???, ???. Prince Naralis: Not at all. Forgotten by you perhaps... but very, very much alive. ???, ???. Gambler: ???, ???. Prince Naralis: I am Prince Naralis Silverlant. Son of King Balador. And I'm here sir, to reclaim what is rightfully mine. Gambler: ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Isla: ???, ???. ???, ???. Colossus: ???, ???. Dark Troll: (roars) Everyone: (screaming) Baxley: ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Prince Naralis: Pathetic ???, ???. Everyone: (panicking) Prince Naralis: Sit down! Girl Dancers: (yells) Prince Naralis: Proud, empty, hollow things that you are! Let this remind you why you once feared the dark. ???, ???. ???, ???. The next morning at Lion Tail, breakfast was served at the ???, ???. Lily Flinch: Mmh! ???, ???. Boris Taurus: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Do-Li Ling: Are you okay, Caleb? Caleb Lightheart: Huh? ???, ???. Do-Li Ling: ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Rayla Darin: Okay, students. Today's training will be ???, ???. Myra Wolfe: (raises her hand) Professor Darin, ???, ???. Rayla Darin: ???, ???. ---- Armstrong: Are you okay, little buddy? Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. Genevieve: ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. ---- Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. Scarlet: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: (groans in pain) My head! ???, ???. ???, ???. Harmony, Viktor and Do-Li: Caleb! ???, ???. Judy Lockwood: What happened to him? Soren Lockwood: ???, ???. ???, ???. Lily Flinch: He just collapsed! Myra Wolfe: ???, ???. Rufus Bravebark: I'll go fetch Headmistress Raybrandt! ???, ???. ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: (moans) Soren Lockwood: Look! He's waking up! Do-Li Ling: Caleb, are you okay? Caleb Lightheart: (groans) ???, ???. Harmony Briar: ???, ???. Lydia Tremaine: ???, ???. ---- Magra: Is something bothering you, Caleb? Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. Magra: Are you sure? Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. ???, ???. Magra: ???, ???. ???, ???. Now tell me everything. Caleb Lightheart: (takes a deep breath) Okay. ???, ???. Magra: ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: Yeah. ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Prince Naralis: Hello, Caleb. How marvelous to see you again. Caleb Lightheart: Prince Naralis?! Prince Naralis: ???, ???. Do-Ling Ling: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???.